Clothing, linen, and other articles become soiled over time from a variety of sources. Existing water-based laundry machines agitate the laundry articles inside a container of water with dissolved surfactants that bind and remove dirt, odors, and stains. Alternatively, dry cleaning utilizes the same process but replaces water with a non-aqueous liquid solvent such as tetrachloroethylene (“PERC”), which has toxic and carcinogenic properties. Both water-based and non-water-based laundry machines utilize outdated cleaning processes over a century old. They are energy-intensive and produce significant amounts of waste (e.g. wastewater, PERC). Furthermore, there is a lack of automated systems, devices, or methods for cleaning certain articles such as shoes, leather, and highly fragile garments, which are typically hand-cleaned and/or cleaned infrequently.